


Day 4: Scars

by Del_la_sol



Series: White Rose Week Prompts [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But that won't stop the fluff, F/F, No Weiss in this one, Science Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Summer asks her mom about some of her scars.





	Day 4: Scars

One thing Ruby likes to do is tell stories. Yet another thing she probably picked up from Qrow.

Summer really likes her stories though. Especially ones about her moms being awesome and fighting grimm. Those were her favorites. And every Ruby returned from a hunt, she would always have more. Along with a few injuries of course. But, that just helped enhance her stories.

Today, as Ruby tinkered in her workshop, Summer was nothing but questions about being a huntress. Not that she minded. She loved that was just as interested in her job as she was.

“You have a lot scars on your arms.” Summer pointed out.

Ruby laughed. “Comes with the job. Every so often you’ll find that one really tough grimm that can pack a punch.”

“But, you’re really fast mommy! How can they even hit you?”

Turning away from her workbench, Ruby gave her daughter her full attention.

“Well, sometimes Mommy just isn’t fast enough. Or she gets tired and can’t avoid everything. But, I’ll let you in on secret.”

Summer’s icy blue eyes lit up, as she began bouncing in her seat. Ruby left her bench and took a seat by her daughter. Leaning over so she can whisper to her.

“A lot of the scars, I got on purpose.”

The look of surprise on her face, almost got Ruby to laugh. She could see the millions of questions Summer wanted to ask her face. So, she got comfortable and prepared for story time.

“You see, whenever me, your mom, and your aunts are out hunting, we occasionally get in a little over our heads.”

“But, you all are so strong. You can handle anything kind of monster.”

“True, but there are sometimes when either we run into a really strong one or we’re surrounded by a group. Even we struggle then. But, that’s why we work as a team, so we can help each other when we really need it. And I always end up letting myself get hurt so the others won’t have to.”

Ruby lifted her shirt to show a scar on her side.

“You see this one? I got this from protecting your Aunt Yang from an Ursa.”

She pointed to another set of slashes running across her right arm.

“And these I got when a Beowolf tried to sneak up on your Aunt Blake.”

Summer stared at her like she was the coolest mom in the world (which she tried to be).

“You must protect your team a whole lot.” She said.

“Only when they need it.”

A thought crossed Ruby’s mind as Summer examined her closely.

“Wanna know which ones are my favorites?” She asked.

Summer’s face lit up again. “Yes!”

Ruby laughed as she brought up her hands. Showing a small series of cuts and burns running across her fingers.

“I got these learning how to cook when me and mom got married.”

Her mind thought back to those days. Yang and her dad were teaching her and they tried their hardest. But, Ruby still managed to screw up a lot. One time, she almost managed to burn down her dad’s kitchen. Avoided thanks to a on-hand fire extinguisher. Weiss was always there to help patch up any really bad injuries.

“Your mom always said I didn't need to learn how to cook because we servants. But, I wasn't going to go through my life without cooking my wife a home cooked meal.” Ruby exclaimed with pride.

“I loved your cooking Mommy.” Summer replied.

“I know you do sweetie. Especially when I make cookies.”

Her daughter laughed as she ruffled her hair. Their story time interrupted by the sound of her scroll alarm going off.

“Speaking of which. It’s almost for Mom to come home.” Ruby rose from her seat and dusted herself off. “I better get cleaned up and get dinner started.”

“Can I help Mommy?” Summer asked.

“Of course, you can.”

Ruby picked up her daughter spun her in the air before settling her in her arms.

“To the bathroom!” She yelled. Both of them setting off to prepare Weiss a nice home cooked meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one.  
> God I struggled to come up with something for this prompt. I completely erased and changed stories like 7 times.


End file.
